Botanical classification: Verbena hybrid.
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Sumverb 02xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Sumverb 02xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in August 2001 in a selected breeding program in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany designed to produce a new variety of Verbena with a hanging character and great flowers. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants Seedling 26 (female parent) and Seedling 47 (male parent). The new variety is a hanging habitus similar to its parents, but has a larger flower size than both parents. The new variety has a hanging character similar to xe2x80x98Temari Violetxe2x80x99, but xe2x80x98Temari Violetxe2x80x99 (unpatented) has 81A colored flowers and xe2x80x98Sumverb 02xe2x80x99 has 87A colored flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in October 2001 by cuttings in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Lxc3xcdinghausen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following trait distinguishes xe2x80x98Sumverb 02xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flower color.